hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Reef Shark (HSE)
Were you looking for the Blacktip Reef Shark or Whitetip Reef Shark from Hungry Shark World? "An entry level shark that prefers shallower waters and smaller prey, but still boasts a nasty nip." - In-game description The Reef Shark is the first playable shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. It is unlocked upon entering the game for the first time. Description As aforementioned, the Reef Shark is the smallest of all the playable sharks in the game. Due to its size, the shark is attributed to eat only smaller fish (though may it consume much larger prey within a Gold Rush) and it must reside in shallow, sunlit waters (as its max depth is 90 meters). The shark's maximum size is exactly 4 meters. Being the first shark in the game, the Reef Shark is the weakest of all playable sharks, and has the smallest diet. The Reef Shark takes longer to consume its prey, especially those of moderately larger size, like Humans or an Evil Reef Shark. Therefore, it is often said that the Reef Shark has a weak "Bite" statistic compared to other sharks (the Bite stat is the basis upon which the time taken to consume a creature is calculated. More powerful sharks have a greater Bite stat). Most people should start upgrading their bite section. Its boosting capabilities are very limited, and is only able to boost a few meters at a time, even when its boost is fully upgraded. One of the few but significant advantages of the Reef Shark though is its decreased energy reduction rate. It can survive for a long time without eating anything, unlike other sharks. Another advantage is the fact that the Reef Shark can trigger a gold rush the fastest of all sharks; requiring only 2,500 points, the Reef Shark can be used to make a "quick buck" when needed, especially for newer players. Astronaut Baby will help a lot as it prevents from depth limit damage and beaching damage. The "Skateboard" and the "Jet-Pack" are useful accessories for this shark as they allow easier movement especially for weaker sharks. Missions Like all sharks in the game, the Reef Shark has a set of individual that missions it can carry out when it acquires a specific shell. The shells are scattered across the map—available in areas accessible to the Reef shark. As for all sharks, its super mission is unlocked by beating all prior missions. The list of missions, and their respective rewards are as follows: Diet :Note: this list includes the Reef Shark's natural prey and not prey available to it during a Gold Rush * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Humans * Pelicans * Turtles * Enemy reef sharks * Deflated pufferfish * Crabs * Giant crabs * Flying fish * Blob fish * Gemfish * Kempy Bass * Tuna * Sardines * Paragliders * Biplanes * Helicopters * Weather balloons * Sailfish * Seal pups * Exotic birds Pros & Cons Pros * Retains health better than all of the other sharks in the game. * Requires the fewest points to activate a Gold Rush. * Spawns next to the Daily Bonus and Arctic World Portal. * Levels up quickly. * Cheap to upgrade. * Easy to complete missions. * Cheap baby shark. * Since health drops so slowly, underwater pressure damage does not really affect the Reef Shark. * Can fit through the smallest gaps due to small size. * Very slow health drain. Cons * Poor capabilities: very weak boost and health capacity, and those lacking areas are severely outclassed by other sharks. * Low health stat. * Eats very slowly. * Poor diet. * Totally helpless on land. * Low mission rewards. * Very restrictive depth limit. * The only enemy sharks it can eat are Enemy Reef Sharks. * The weakest shark in the game. In other languages Earning Coins with the Reef Shark The Reef Shark is often overlooked when players are considering earning mass amounts of coins; as its abilities are easily overshadowed by more powerful sharks. However, one major advantage of the Reef Shark is that it only requires 2,500 points to activate Gold Rush; this is a minuscule number compared to the Gold Rush prerequisites of other sharks. Therefore, the Reef Shark can be used to earn a lot of coins. Here is a simple guide to earning coins using the Reef Shark: # Establish a few "hunting grounds" - areas with easy-to-catch prey, large amounts of it and few hazards. Examples of hunting grounds include shores (with humans to catch and tropical fish to consume) and sea beds (with many crabs and barracudas). #Try to devour entire groups of creatures rather than individual creatures, as you earn bonus points from consuming entire groups. Apply this method to oncoming groups of creatures until a gold rush is triggered. #Take full advantage of the gold rush. There are two things that should be targeted: high yielding prey '''and '''mass groups of prey. High yielding prey is easier to catch, but normally takes longer to eat and can be harder to find. Mass groups of prey contain large numbers of easy-to-catch prey. The prey in these groups does not yield much on their own, but when consumed as groups they can add up. #Repeat. #A good idea to earn coins is to try and find Evil Reef Sharks or Evil Hammerhead Sharks just before entering Gold Rush, and then eat them. It pulls off a decent amount of gold, especially if there are schools of tropical fish nearby. Inspiration The Reef Shark is based off of, well, a reef shark. More specifically (and more likely), a Caribbean reef shark. Trivia * In real life, most Reef Sharks can't grow past 2 meters, but in the game they can reach 4 meters. * The Reef Shark has the slowest health drain of all the playable sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution, therefore, if left idle, the Reef Shark can survive longer than the Megalodon would in the same conditions - even though the Reef Shark's health meter is minuscule when compared to the Megalodon's. This slow health drain prevents cheating on big sharks. * The Reef Shark in real life is not a specific type of shark, it is actually a group of different types of sharks. The in-game Reef Shark depicts an unknown type of Reef Shark. However, judging by its length, it's probably a White Tip Reef Shark. According to one of FGOL's Facebook posts, the species described is the Grey Reef Shark. * An Evil Great White Shark and any enemy shark above can kill a Reef Shark in one bite. * The baby shark "Santa Baby" is a Baby Reef Shark with a Santa Claus costume on and with a more greenish grey skin. * Aside from "Santa Baby", the "Oceana Baby" (In the Natasha the Narwhal update) is a baby reef with a bobble hat, a shirt and brown skin with spots. * The Reef Shark has the apple on his head for the Natasha update. * The Reef Shark's name: Bruce. Twitter Gallery Reefsharkcamera.jpg SavedPhoto(1).png Lovely Family Reef.png Gong Xi Fa Cai Reef.png PartyReef.png Reef Shark Mission.png Baby Reef Shark.jpg ReefShark.jpeg SavedPhoto(43).png SavedPhoto(44).png SavedPhoto(45).png SavedPhoto(87).png References Navigation Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Sharks with enemy versions Category:Starter sharks Category:Weak Sharks Category:Eatable by all sharks Category:Standard Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Sharks